disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightfall Glow
Nightfall Glow is a nighttime parade at Tokyo Disneyland that runs when it rains. In this parade, there are four floats and the characters speak English. Summary The Three Good Fairies ''- The parade starts with a large, glowing, column-like float. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather each stand on levitating platforms around the column, commenting on the beauty of the lights and raindrops. They then start illuminating the column with light before Flora changes it to pink. Merryweather protests, changing the float to blue. Fauna, joining in, turns the float green. The fairies then begin rapidly changing the color of the float back and forth from red, to blue, to green until Flora finally decides that they should try it all together. The fairies cast their magic, and the column glows in a lovely rainbow of light and color. ''Mickey and Friends - ''Following the fairies, a large float appears, decorated with glowing platforms, canopies, and bubbles. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy are on board the float, welcoming the guests to the parade and amazed by the beauty of the glowing lights. ''The Princesses ''- The Princesses follow Mickey's float, riding on a large, multileveled float that is covered by a single canopy. Riding on the float are Cinderella, Jasmine, and Belle, each wearing sparkling gowns. ''Umbrellas -'' The final float of the parade is decorated with three large, color changing umbrellas. Chip and Dale stand at the front of float, each wearing matching green jackets and hats. They are each covered by an umbrella. Clarice, wearing a sparkling green dress, stands at the very top of float, a large umbrella protecting her from the rain. At the back of the float, Pluto and Goofy stand under a canopy and wave goodbye to the guests as the parade ends. Cast *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Fauna *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck, Merryweather, Chip, and Clarice *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Corey Burton: Dale *Jennifer Hale: Cinderella *Julie Nathanson: Belle *Linda Larkin: Jasmine *Susanne Blakeslee: Flora Dialogue First float Second float * '''Minnie:' Good evening, everyone! * Mickey: Hi, everybody! Haha! It sure is great to see ya. * Daisy: Isn't it a beautiful evening? * Donald: Are you having fun? (laughs) * Minnie: Oh, wow. Everything's all aglow! * Daisy: Rain in the evening are so romantic. * Minnie: Oh, look at that! * Daisy: How exciting! * Donald: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! * Mickey: Wow! How pretty! * Minnie: Look at the pretty colors! * Daisy: Look, Minnie! Our dresses, too! (laughs) * Minnie: Oh, my! * Mickey: Oh, gosh! * Donald: What's going on? * Daisy: Oh, how magical! * Minnie: Oh, (laughs) oh, my goodness! Oh, it's so dreamy! * Mickey: Gosh! What a great bit of night magic. Haha! Third float Fourth float *'Clarice:' Good evening, everyone! *'Chip:' Hello! How are you? *'Dale:' Welcome, everybody! *'Goofy:' Howdy there! A-hyuk! *(Pluto barks) *'Clarice:' Oh, what a wonderful night! (laughs) *'Goofy:' Gawrsh! It's evening rain. What a show. Hyuk! * *'Clarice:' It's fantastic! *'Chip:' Wow, this is great! *(Pluto barks) * *(Chip laughs) *'Clarice:' Oh, look how pretty it is! *'Goofy:' Wow! What's goin' on? *(Chip and Dale both laugh) *'Dale:' Wow! So many colors! *'Chip:' In carnival! *'Clarice:' It's perfect! *(Pluto barks) *'Goofy:' Such beautiful colors! Trivia * This parade marks the first time Clarice speaks English at an international Disney park since ''Two Chips and a Miss''. Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Goofy Category:Pluto Category:Donald Duck Category:Daisy Duck